


An Awkward Confession

by fanoftheimagines



Series: Birds of Prey Fics [1]
Category: Birds of Prey (And the Fantabulous Emancipation of One Harley Quinn) (2020)
Genre: Alcohol, Awkward Flirting, Drinking, Flirting, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-23
Updated: 2020-03-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:26:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23280931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fanoftheimagines/pseuds/fanoftheimagines
Summary: Helena finally notices your flirting when you’re at the taco place.
Relationships: Helena Bertinelli/Reader
Series: Birds of Prey Fics [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1674199
Kudos: 22





	An Awkward Confession

**Author's Note:**

> Request: Anon said: “Hey! Can I get a Helena bertinelli one shot with prompt #5? Thank you!”  
> Prompts: “Are you… flirting with me?”  
> Reader Gender: Gender Neutral  
> TW: Alcohol

Helena was an awkward person. No fault of her own, being practically raised by assassins after your family was massacred will do that to you. So needless to say, when you started flirting with Helena, you were sure it wasn’t going to work. Maybe you should have listened to your gut instead of listening to the girls.

You and the rest of the Birds of Prey sat in two booths at the taco place. Getting tacos after a hard mission kinda became a tradition of sorts. You were stretched out in a booth, margarita in hand. Helena was sitting across from you, picking at the taco in front of her. Dinah and Renee were in the booth next to you. Dinah was leaning against the wall, her legs stretched out on the booth, and Renee was digging into her burrito. No one spoke.

You took the moment to observe Helena. Even just after a fight, she looked positively gorgeous. Her shoulder was a bit scratched up. Her lip had a cut in it. Her skin had a slight sheen to it. Her makeup was smudged a little. Her black hair was just as perfect as before the mission, like she’d just done it. It was like she was effortlessly beautiful, indescribably beautiful. She was focused on her food, not paying you any mind. It was taking everything in you not to bring your gaze down, knowing that she was wearing a shirt that made her look hot as hell.

You tore your eyes away, knowing if you stared too long she might notice. Dinah’s eyes were practically burning into your side, pushing you to do something. So you did.

“You were amazing today, Helena.” You said, bringing your glass to your lips but not taking a drink from it.

She raised an eyebrow at you. “Thanks…” Her voice was deep and gravelly, like it did when she wasn’t sure about something.

You set your glass on the table and smiled at her. “Really saved my ass back there.” You glanced up at her. “Plus, it’s incredible to watch you fight.”

Her breath caught in her throat and she was silent for a moment. The silence was awkward and for a moment you wonder if you’d messed up. If she finally caught on. If she didn’t feel the same way. You looked down and played with your fingers, wishing you could be anywhere but here.

“Are you…” She started, “flirting with me?”

You jerked your head up. She was looking straight at you. It’s not like you were exactly subtle in your attempts at flirting. “You finally noticed?”

Shock crossed her features. She started sputtering, as if she couldn’t find the right words to express what was going on in her head. It was almost as if her brain had shut down.

Seeing her helpless seemed to fill you with a bravery you didn’t know you had for situations like this. “I like you a lot, Helena. I’d be a fool not to.”

Your words seemed to calm her racing thoughts and a smile grew on her face. Any reservations you’d had about telling her went out the window. Her smile made everything alright.

“I like you too.”

Your face hurt from how much you were smiling. This was like a dream come true. Your heart was practically beating out of your chest and you were filled with a rush of something unexplainable. Love, maybe? “So, you wouldn’t be opposed if I asked you out, then?”

At your words, her entire demeanor changed and she shifted uncomfortably in her seat. _This_ was why you were wary of being too direct. You were terrified you were going to scare her off. She wasn’t used to social situations and you didn’t want to push her. God, you hoped you hadn’t messed this up.

“I… um… haven’t dated much. I’m not sure… um…”

“Hey,” you started, reaching across the table and grabbing her hand, “it’s okay. We can go as slow as you want. I don’t care as long as I’m around you.”

There was an agonizing pause before she spoke. “I’d love to go on a date with you.” She practically whispered.

You intertwined your hand with hers and squeezed it. “It’s a date then.”

Suddenly, Dinah’s voice drew your attention away from the woman in front of you. “Renee, you owe me twenty bucks.”

“You bet on us?”

Dinah just gave you an ‘are you serious’ look. “Yup, and I won.”

“You guys suck.” You rolled your eyes and let out a small laugh. You turned your attention back to Helena and smiled at her.

The happiness in either of your chests didn’t leave you as the conversation lulled again and you all continued to eat.

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally posted on [ my Tumblr account](https://fanoftheimagines.tumblr.com/).  
> [Click here](https://fanoftheimagines.tumblr.com/post/641870052684185600/if-you-enjoy-my-writing-and-want-to-support-what-i) to find out how to support me.


End file.
